


Surprise Visit

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Cat Cafés, Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Rin surprises Makoto with a visit and they end up going to a cat cafe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamodewberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/gifts).



> I held a fic giveaway on my twitter and mamodewberry won so this is for her! :DD

Studying was proving to be tiresome, so when Makoto’s cell phone rang, he jumped at the opportunity for a break.  A grin spread across Makoto’s face as he saw who the caller was and he answered it with a cheerful “Hello, Rin!”

“Makoto!  How are you?”  Rin’s voice filtered through the phone, sounding bright and happy.

“I’m great!  But isn’t this call costing you a lot of money?  You should have just sent me a message on Skype,” Makoto said, worry creeping into his voice.  While he was happy to hear from Rin, he didn’t want to cost him a lot of money.

“Nope!  Because guess where I am?”

Makoto’s eyes widened at Rin’s question, because that meant Rin was _home_.  “You’re back?  Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home, Rin?”

Rin laughed and the sound warmed Makoto’s heart.  God, he had really missed Rin and he was finally going to see him again.  It had been several months since Rin had been in Japan, busy with swim training and studying in Australia.  Even though the two of them talked over Skype as much as possible, it was always nicer to see each other in person.

“I wanted to surprise you, Makoto!  Did it work?” Rin asked, amusement still coloring his voice.

“Of course it did!  Rin, you should have told me!  We could have planned something.”  Makoto whined and pouted, even though he knew Rin couldn’t see him.

“Well, are you busy now?  We can wander around and find somewhere to eat?”

Makoto’s eyes widened at the question.  “You’re in Tokyo too?  Rin!” he whined again as he said Rin’s name.

Rin huffed a bit, though even through the phone Makoto could tell he wasn’t really annoyed, only pretending to be.  “Like I said, I wanted to surprise you!  I can get to your apartment in ten minutes if you’re not busy?”

A quick glance at the pile of textbooks in front of him made Makoto cringe.  He was tired of studying and if Rin wanted to see him, who was he to deny him?  “That’s fine.  Do you want me to call up Haru, too?”

“Ah, um…” Rin fumbled for words and Makoto could almost picture the crease between his brows as he thought of something to say.

“Rin?”

“I was, um, hoping it could just be us?  Maybe?  If that’s okay!” Rin blurted out quickly, tripping over his words.  “I just, um, I really miss you… and stuff.”

Makoto felt a blush creep up neck and he tried to ignore the happy thrumming of his heart in his chest.  “And stuff?” he teased, trying not to let on how flustered he was.

“Shut up, Mako!  Just answer my question!” Rin huffed.

“I’d love that, Rin.  I really would.  See you in ten minutes?”

“Really?” Rin asked and Makoto thought he heard Rin let out a soft sigh of relief.  “I’ll be there as soon as I can!”

“See you soon, Rin,” Makoto said, smiling as he hung up.  Shoving his textbooks aside, he got up to get ready.

* * *

“I still can’t believe you came to Tokyo without telling anyone,” Makoto whined, voice muffled in his scarf as he shuffled along beside Rin.  The weather had gotten cold as winter set in, so the two of them had been trying to find somewhere warm and not too expensive to spend time at.

“That’s what a surprise is, Mako.”  Rin frowned as he glanced at restaurants and cafes, trying to pick a place.  “Are you upset?” he asked, voice softening.

The change in Rin’s tone made Makoto cringe internally.  Had he really come across as that ungrateful?  “Mm, I’m not upset.  I promise, Rin,” he said, smiling softly as he reached out to give Rin’s hand a quick squeeze.

A flush spread across Rin’s face at that and he squeezed back quickly before putting distance between them, too flustered to be any more open in public.  He opened his mouth to reply when he froze, eyes widening as he looked at a shop.

“Makoto look,” he breathed, pointing to a café.  Without another word, Rin grabbed Makoto’s arm and dragged him over to the building.

As they got closer, Makoto realized what had caught Rin’s eye.  A black and white cat sat in the window, grooming itself as Makoto realized that this was a cat café.

Rin was practically bouncing with excitement as he turned to look at Makoto.  “We can go here, right?”  His expression reminded Makoto of the first time he’d seen Rin interact with the stray cats at Samezuka, all wide eyed and full of wonder when the black cat had finally warmed up to him.

Makoto would be lying if he said he never wanted to see Rin look like that again.  “Of course we can.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Rin was dragging him inside and paying the cover fee and ordering drinks for them.  He smiled as Rin found them a sofa to sit on, amused at the way Rin’s eyes darted over all the cats.

Makoto was silent as they waited for their drinks, simply enjoying watching Rin try to coax a gray tabby cat over to them.  After a moment of consideration, the cat trotted over to them and hopped onto the sofa between them.  It started to purr contently when Rin ran gentle fingers over its fur.

“I think it likes you,” Makoto said softly, smile widening as his voice seemed to pull Rin from some happy trance.  “I’m glad we came in here.”  Still smiling, he reached out the pet the cat as well, hand brushing against Rin’s lightly.  It really had been far too long since they’d seen each other in person.

Rin looked at him for a moment before turning back to the cat and whispering, “I really missed you.”  He refused to look up and meet Makoto’s eyes after saying that but the red coloring the tips of his ears told Makoto enough about what his expression was like.

Smiling, Makoto brushed his hand over Rin’s again quickly before replying, “I really missed you too.”


End file.
